


Deserve

by LadyVictory



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Asuka/Ember if you squint, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictory/pseuds/LadyVictory
Summary: They've been planning a feud that would make everyhing else pale in comparison, but now that's all gone.





	Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> AN 1: No McMahons sactioned this, and no profits were made.
> 
> AN 2: More gen than slash, but only for now...
> 
> AN 3: Wishing Ember a speedy and full recovery!
> 
> AN 4: As always, I wrote this on my phone and not one looked it over. Mistakes 100% on me.

Her match against against Becky isn't easy by any stretch, but Asuka finds herself invigorated afterwards instead of exhausted.

She earned this victory - she _deserved_ it.

  
  
  
Retaining the title by tap out had actually been The Man's idea, after hearing about what Asuka had coming down the pipeline. Asuka is grateful - Becky tapping would go a long way towards adding more legitimacy for Asuka's submission game, which would play a pretty important role in her upcoming feud.  
  
Finally, Asuka was getting a shot at a long term, meaningful storyline on the main roster. She would never admit it out loud, but Rousey stealing her thunder at the last Royal Rumble had stung. A lot. It made losing her undefeated streak to Charlotte almost laughable.

Of _course_ she had been slated to lose, because even when she made literal _history_ , it was second fiddle to an outsider coming in.  
  
She had been secretly grateful that Ronda had gone over to Raw, because if she had to look at her week after week and pretend she wasn't bitter, she'd have lost her mind.  
  
But this year, things would be _different_. This year, she wouldn't have to smile and let someone else take center stage in her own story. This year, she and Ember would have their feud.  
  
Asuka got goosebumps when she thought about it.  
  
They had convinced Creative to let them run a year long interbrand feud. It would require some extra beefing online, but they had also convinced the writers to let them do a crossover at least twice a month on each other's show.

Asuka and Becky both had plans to do some call outs on the next Raw, which they knew would drive the crowds absolutely wild.  
  
She missed the _fun_ of having a recognized rival--she missed _Ember_.  
  
  
  
Showered and changed, Asuka wanders into catering to watch the rest of the Rumble. She's a little regretful she can't be in the ring--she thrives on the challenge and the roar of the crowd--but she's happy to watch the women she's grown to respect give it their best.  
  
So she's watching when it happens.  
  
She knows _immediately_  that something's wrong, she can feel it in her own body, as if it was she herself out there.  
  
Ember's eyes form sorrowful shapes and she rolls, clutching her elbow.  
  
Asuka feels sick to her stomach.  
  
Ember gets up, puts on her best game face, but the way her teeth clench, like she's trying not to vomit right there in the ring tells Asuka all she needs to know. Her showing is impressive, especially considering.  
  
As soon as she's eliminated, Asuka gets up and strides purposefully towards medical. She arrives at the same time as her friend, who is being escorted by a trainer.  
  
"I-I'm _fine_ , really," Ember tries to assure her, even as she's clearly doing all she can not to scream in pain at the prodding touches of the trainer. "I just need some ice and some Advil, and I'm set."  
  
"Let them look," Asuka says, voice going hard in her concern.  
  
Ember looks down in shame and surrender, and Asuka makes an effort to uncross her arms and unclench her fists.  
  
"It's bad," Ember admits, wincing as they unbend her elbow.  
  
"I know," Asuka replies, expression grave.  
  
The trainerconfirms that they will need to take x-rays and do more tests in a better facility.  
  
Asuka rides with Ember, quiet the whole way, though she lays a gentle hand on her friend's good arm to show her support. She waits the whole time, missing the rest of the Rumble while the doctors do what they do.  
  
Ember comes out briefly, expression fragile as cracked glass.  
  
"I...I need surgery. Like, now. I...can you call-"  
  
"I will take care of it." Again Asuka's voice is hard, and again she makes it a point to keep her body language open.  
  
This is difficult. She is _angry_. Not at _Ember_ , but at the fool to dropped her wrong - who fucked up and caused this. For a second, she misses being back home, because if she was she'd demand a match and give her opponent her strongest style.

It isn't  _right_. They deserve better - they'd both worked _so hard_ to finally get here, to be given the  _chance_.

  
"I-I'm _sorry_ , Asuka. I-" Ember says, bringing her back to herself.

"No," she interrupts, shaking her head. "This is _not_ your fault. Go now. Let the doctors make you well."  
  
Ember's lower lips trembles for a moment, but she takes a deep breath (so strong, always so strong even when it hurts so bad) and nods once.  
  
"I will be here when you are done."  
  
"Asuka-"  
  
"I. Will. Be. _Here_."  
  
Ember nods again, swallowing hard, then turns and walks away again.

 

Asuka is there when Ember wakes up.  
  
She's there, waiting just off camera when Ember is interviewed about her injury.  
  
She's there after, when the camera are gone and Ember folds in on herself, the pain in her heart as bad as the pain in her arm.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Ember says again, voice unsteady even though her face is dry.  
  
"Me too," Asuka agrees. "Your dream is not gone - you are strong. You heal, and our feud will wait."  
  
Ember looks at her for long moments, clearly wanting to argue but not having the energy.  
  
Asuka grins. "I am happy ripping apart the others while you are gone."  
  
That gets a smile out of the other woman, who then allows herself to be pulled into a careful hug.  
  
"You are not _done_ ," Asuka whispers into her friend's ear, daring to drop a kiss on her jaw. "Get better. And we will SHOW THEM what true strong style is."  
  
Ember pulls back and cups Asuka's cheek, the smile reaching her eyes this time.  
  
"They got no idea the what's coming, right?"  
  
Asuka snorts. "They are not READY."  
  
Asuka feels a churning in her stomach watching Ember leave.

  
  
She spends the night lying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. She isn't one to _hope_ \- that is the way of people who are not strong enough to _make_ things happen - but she is _unsure_.  
  
Asuka _needs_ her friend to come back, not for herself, but for the other woman's sake. She can't wrap her head around the idea that the other woman is _finished_ here. It is too painful to fathom.  
  
She won't accept anything but a full recovery. The is no other option.  
  
Asuka _wills_ Ember to heal with her whole body. She falls asleep as the sun rises, demanding it of the universe.  
  
It's what they both _deserve_ , and Asuka will not be denied.


End file.
